dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Borsukoniedźwiedź (RoG)
Borsukoniedźwiedź (ang. Bearger) – jeden z gigantów dodanych w DLC - Panowanie Gigantów. Borsukoniedźwiedź to skrzyżowanie borsuka i niedźwiedzia. Po śmierci pozostawia mięso i futro. Pojawia się głównie jesienią (może jednak pojawić się podczas innej pory roku, gdy ustawimy go w opcjach świata na More lub Lots). Posiada ogromny apetyt i pozostawiony bez kontroli może szybko ogołocić okolicę z pożywienia - potrafi zjadać mięso z garnków oraz suszarni. Nie je warzyw, ale nie pogardzi jagodami. Jeśli zaatakuje nas w obozie, to w poszukiwaniu jedzenia może zniszczyć suszarnię, lodówkę, a także ule. Można łatwo manipulować jego zachowaniem, kładąc jakiekolwiek pożywienie w zastawionym wcześniej polu pułapek. Borsukoniedźwiedź będzie ścigał naszą postać, nawet jeśli ta wcześniej go nie zaatakuje. Jest też w stanie przejść za nią przez tunel robaka. Stwór ten ma 3 rodzaje ataków. Ataki *'Szarża' - Borsuk zaczyna szarżować na postać, wymachując swymi łapami. Jest wtedy trochę szybszy od nas. Ten atak pojawia się najczęściej, gdy nas ściga. Warto zauważyć, że kiedy ustawimy się na trasie szarży, oberwiemy nie raz, ale po wielokroć. *'Potężne uderzenie' - Oburącz uderza o ziemię, tym samym niszczy wszystko wokół. Ten atak odbiera bardzo dużo zdrowia, dodatkowo jest obszarowy. Jeżeli potwór zaszarżuje na nas, ale nas nie doścignie (będzie blisko nas, lecz nie podepcze nas), wtedy używa tego ataku. *'Uderzenie' - To atak używany najczęściej przez tego przeciwnika. Nie zadaje on zbyt wielkich obrażeń, ale za to wytrąca broń z rąk gracza. Don't Starve Razem Atak W Don't Starve Razem Borsukoniedźwiedź uzyskał nowy rodzaj ataku - usypianie. *'Usypianie' - Borsukoniedźwiedź zaczyna przeciągać się niczym kot, po czym ziewa. Niedługo później postacie wkoło znajdujące się również ziewają i zapadają w sen na parę sekund, w tym czasie przeciwnik atakuje za pomocą normalnych uderzeń. Trudno wydostać się spod tego ataku, gdyż nasza postać po wybudzeniu podąża ospałym krokiem na tyle wolno, iż przeciwnik nadal łatwo może zastosować technikę uśpienia lub ataków. Wypluwanie W Don't Starve Razem Borsukoniedźwiedź co jakiś czas wypluwa kępkę futra, z której można zrobić jego futro. Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Ciekawostki *Świnie atakują Borsukoniedźwiedzia, jeśli znajdzie się w pobliżu, podobnie jak każdego innego giganta odpowiadającego za swoją porę roku; *jeżeli wciągniemy Borsukoniedźwiedzia w walkę w lesie liściastym, swoim obszarowym atakiem będzie niszczył drzewa, co spowoduje zamienienie się ich w liściaste drzewce, które (jeśli dobrze to wykorzystamy) pomogą nam w walce z tym przeciwnikiem (metoda była lepsza, gdy szansa na drzewca wynosiła 50%); *dobrym sposobem na pokonanie Borsukoniedźwiedzia jest zaprowadzenie go do żywego lasu. Zważywszy na to, że nasz przeciwnik będzie niszczył dużą ilość drzew, drzewce zaatakują go od razu; *jest to jedyny gigant, który potrafi jeść pożywienie. Muchosmok również przeszukuje świat w poszukiwaniu pokarmu, ale jest nim tylko popiół; *istnieje modyfikacja na pokazanie Borsukoniedźwiedzia na mapie, jest to "Where's my Giants?"; *istnieje mod, który pozwala na granie jako Borsukoniedźwiedź. Zwie się on Play as Bearger; *po zjedzeniu 10 sztuk miodu zasypia; *dawniej Borsukoniedźwiedź chodził ciągle na czterech łapach, wstawał tylko, gdy się zdenerwował. Galeria Borsukoniedźwiedź.png|Borsukoniedźwiedź w grze Taranujący borsuk.png|Szarża Atakujący borsuk.png|Zamach Borsuk zadający obrażenia obszarowe.png|Borsukoniedźwiedź zadający obrażenia obszarowe Jedzący borsuk.png|Jedzący Borsukoniedźwiedź Zamrożony borsuk.png|Zamrożony Borsukoniedźwiedź Martwy borsuk.png|Martwy Borsukoniedźwiedź Bearger sleeping.png|Śpiący Borsukoniedźwiedź Borsukoniedźwiedź (DLC) - Release Trailer.png|Borsukoniedźwiedź przedstawiony w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC Animacja borsukoniedźwiedzia.gif|Atak Borsukoniedźwiedzia Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Panowanie Gigantów